


Sleep-Deprived Beauty

by CommanderAnzu



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has had a crush on his gorgeous first officer Spock for awhile now, and has been losing sleep because of it. When he passes out in a turbolift right in front of Spock, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep-Deprived Beauty

James T. Kirk was not, in fact, ladies man. He merely attracted them. For the good of the ship he would do this; not really falling in love, just going along with the charade when necessary. It was all part of the job to him. Yes, Jim Kirk could attract his share of women. But did he really want any of them?

The captain of the USS Enterprise sat in his powerful command chair, trying his absolute hardest to not stare longingly at his first officer. Spock was bent over at the science station, a pose so familiar that had somehow become endearing whenever Kirk noticed it. Now that he noticed it. He had realized his rather... unprofessional feelings towards Mr. Spock about two weeks after their mission began. Months and months had passed since then, and the time passing quickly until the end of their five year mission was constantly reminding Kirk he wasn't going to be able to see Spock like this forever. It was like a dagger stabbing deeper and deeper every time the thought came up. Not being with Spock, whom with he had become closer with than anyone else on the ship. Even outside the ship, Kirk's entire world circled around Spock. He was hopelessly in love.

Kirk sighed and fidgeted. He was going to have to stop acting like a lovestruck yeoman. He was a starship captain, for crying out loud! He stole a quick glance at the science station. Spock was looking straight at him.

"Captain, are you alright?" Spock asked, sounding monotonous to most, but a hint of concern was revealed to Kirk. "You have been fidgeting around on that chair for approximately 19.4 minutes and have looked in my direction 6 times. Do you require something of me?"

"I'm quite alright, commander," Kirk replied brusquely, trying to cover up the dreamy quality to his voice due to his muddled thinking. "There is no reason to be concerned, I don't need anything, no. I don't... You're fine," he stammered. He blushed faintly and immediately turned towards the main screen to hide from Spock's calculating gaze.

Spock stared at him a moment longer than necessary, then turned back to his station.

The bridge crew inwardly snickered. Their senior officer's unspoken love for each other was a popular topic among them in their free time.

At the end of his shift, a very fatigued Kirk left the comm to Sulu and headed towards the turbolift. Fortunately and unfortunately for him, Spock was also done with his shift and stepped into the lift next to him.

"Sickbay." Kirk spoke almost shakily. He needed to get to sickbay to get some of the sleeping pills Bones had recommended for his insomnia. Due to his wild imagination taking control of his thoughts and turning his dreams into nightmares usually involving Spock being harmed in some way, Kirk hadn't had a good night's rest in about two months. He needed sleep desperately.

Spock turned to look at him accusingly.

"Hey, don't give me that look," Kirk protested. "It's my yearly physical. I'm not sick or dysfunctional in any way."  _Except when you distract me with those pointy ears of yours..._  Kirk thought, pouting.

"Ah, I see," Spock said disbelievingly. Then he paused and turned to the wall of the lift. "Computer, stop turbolift." They came to a complete stop.

"Commander, what is this about?" Kirk asked testily. As much as the thought of being alone in the lift with Spock appealed to him, his lack of sleep might cause a fault in judgement.

"My apologies, Captain," Spock turned to face him. "But you have been acting strangely around me for the past 3.7 weeks and I must inquire why."

Kirk stiffened. "Mr. Spock..." he started. Then he slumped. "Oh god, Spock. Just stop asking, please. It's nothing." He needed to get to Sickbay fast, he felt his eyelids droop noticeably.

Spock looked him over, considering. Abruptly, he stepped until he was right next to Kirk, their faces only inches apart.

"James, are you speaking the truth?"

Kirk blushed profusely this time. Spock rarely used his real name, and when he did Kirk knew he was not just serious, but Vulcan-serious.

"Yes I am," he replied lamely. He tried to take a step back, but he was pressed against the wall. He looked at Spock who had him cornered like a caged animal, and a tired one at that. Spock gazed at him determinedly. That was the last thing Kirk remembered before he passed out on the floor of the turbolift.

Kirk regained consciousness slowly. As he started to wake up, he noticed a number of pleasant sensations. He felt the comfortable bed underneath him, the soothing lighting in the room warming him slightly, and the sensation of someone's lips over his. His mind didn't seem to think this was unusual at the moment, so he reached up his arms and pulled the person closer.  _Spock..._  he thought wistfully.  _Spock, I love you._

The sensation was immediately taken from him as the blurry outline Kirk saw startled and removed himself from Kirk's arms. The person's reaction woke Kirk suddenly. He sat up quickly, staring at the assaulter, whom was none other than his first officer, standing by the door in sickbay with the most dignified look he could muster.

"Sp- what you... Me?" was all Kirk could say at the moment.

"Captain, I must apologize," Spock said stiffly. "I have greatly wronged you, sir. There are no words for the misdoings I have committed. I will report myself to-"

"SPOCK!" Kirk had to yell to cease the rambling apology from Spock. "Stop talking."

Spock quieted.

"Listen to me carefully," Kirk spoke deliberately. "You are a touch telepath, aren't you?"

Spock paused, then nodded.

"Which means you can hear my thoughts when you touch me," Kirk continued.

Spock nodded in confirmation.

"So when you were... making physical contact with me then, you could feel my thoughts."

Spock stood still.

"Which means you heard that."

Turning away, Spock folded his arms behind his back in his classic pose. But this time, Kirk wasn't thinking about how cute it was. "Spock, don't turn away from me. I can't understand why you're shutting me out now. You kissed me, dammit! Now I don't know what that means on Vulcan, but for Terrans it's a sign of affection and love, and if I let you escape now I'll never forgive myself."

Spock turned back to his captain, but stayed silent. Kirk sighed.

"Look, you heard me confirm my feelings for you. You obviously feel... something for me too, or we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. In your terms, it would be illogical to ignore mutual feelings."

Spock still wasn't budging. His face had turned a faint shade of green. Kirk tucked that little fact away in his mind for later, and then set a determined look in his eyes, remembering Spock's gaze in the turbolift.

"Commander," he said, his voice switching to a formal tone. "As your captain, I order you to come back over here and kiss me again."

Spock stared at him disbelievingly. He shifted, obviously regretting his decision.

"If you don't, I'll get up and come to you." Kirk warned.

Spock slowly took a step towards the man lying on the sickbay bed. He seemed to be debating with himself over his options.

"Commander. With haste." Kirk said firmly.

Spock came over until he was standing right next to the bed. He sat down where he had been sitting before.

Kirk reached out his hands and grasped Spock's, noticing Spock's twinge when their hands met. His hands were unbelievably warm. He held onto them tightly.

"If you don't want this, then why did you kiss me?" Kirk asked gently.

Spock paused for a moment before responding. "I did not think about the consequences of my actions. I thought you did not return my feelings, so in a moment of questionable judgement I took the chance I had. I took advantage of your delirium and ruined your trust in me. My sincerest apolog-"

"Spock," Kirk interrupted. "I don't feel violated. In fact, you solved my problem. I had no idea how I was going to seduce you, but I guess you beat me. Since you actually helped me, don't you think you deserve a reward? It's only logical."

Spock ruminated the thought. It was this kind of broken logic that made him so attracted to Kirk. He released the slightest bit of tension in his shoulders.

Kirk noticed and leaned forward toward Spock.

"Spock, come on. I even pulled the logical card. You've gotta give me this," Kirk persuaded. When Spock didn't move, he became exasperated. Leaning forward all the way, he let go of Spock's hands and pulled his face to his own in an instant. Their lips met for the second time, but this time Kirk was fully aware he was kissing his first officer. After a moment, Spock reacted and returned the kiss. Kirk's heart soared.

"Yeah Jim, you'll probably be out of here by tom-" Bones McCoy stopped as soon as he turned the corner into sickbay. His face paled.

Spock tore himself away from Kirk and stood up. Kirk grinned.

"Oh, hey Bones," Kirk greeted. "Did you want something?" Spock blushed, this time a dark green.

"Ji-you damn... You're fine now!" McCoy yelled. "Get outta my sickbay!"

Kirk laughed and jumped out of bed, feeling better than he had in a long time. He grabbed Spock's hand and ran out of sickbay, pulling Spock behind him. "See ya, Bones!" he shouted gleefully.

Passing crew members gawked openly at their captain and first officer running down the corridor hand in hand. When they were a few doors down from sickbay, Spock came to a stop, jerking Kirk back a bit. "James, why are we running?" He asked curiously.

"No reason. I just feel like I'm walking on clouds." Kirk said happily.

"That is illogica-"

"Oh god, Spock." Kirk said as he threw his arms around the surprised Vulcan. "You wanna come to my quarters and play chess...?"

Spock paused a moment before replying. "Only if we do not actually partake in the game of chess."

Kirk smiled again. "It hadn't even occurred to me." he said as he led Spock down the hall.

...

Back in his office, Bones McCoy sat back in his chair and tried to erase certain images from his mind.


End file.
